The core muscles in the torso help stabilize the spine and pelvis. These muscles are important, yet commonly neglected, as many people lack the time and energy required to go to the gym every day. A weak core can lead to poor posture, lower back pain and overall physical weakness. A solution is needed to allow users to work out these core muscles quickly and efficiently at home or in other locations, whenever convenient.
However, few devices are available to the consumer that are inexpensive, portable, and easy to use. Therefore, there remains a need to overcome one or more of the limitations in the above-described, existing art. The discussion of the background to the invention included herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the claims.
It will be recognized that some or all of the Figures are schematic representations for purposes of illustration and do not necessarily depict the actual relative sizes or locations of the elements shown. The Figures are provided for the purpose of illustrating one or more embodiments of the invention with the explicit understanding that they will not be used to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.